Kindgom Hearts: Finding Destiny
by Arileo
Summary: AU. Darkish. Spoilers for KHII. What if the ending of the game had gone a little differently?
1. Prologue

Something that popped into my head after beating KH2 the first time.  
What if the ending had gone a little differently?  
What if something had gone wrong?

WARNINGS:

If you do not like Kairi, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like Kairi as the heroine as opposed to being the damsel in distress, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like Yaoi, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like Yuri, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like Het, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like threesomes, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like KH fics including the Disney characters instead of just focusing on the FF characters, don't read this fic.  
If you do not like the Twilight Town DC, don't read this fic.  
If you didn't like 'Quack Pack' or 'Goof Troop', don't read this.  
If you didn't like the whole 'Real Ansem' thing, don't read.  
If you are a rabid CloRis fan, you probably shouldn't read this fic.  
If you are a firm believer in Axel being Reno's nobody, again, might not like this.

Disclaimer: All characters here belong to Disney and Squaresoft.

BTW, anyone ever notice that if you unscramble Xenahort's name like an Organization XIII member you get 'No Heart'?

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Finding Destiny**

**Prologue**

"Kairi… It's getting late." Donald said softly.

The red haired girl ignored him, and just kept staring out at the ocean. She hadn't moved from that spot since they'd returned from the Nobodies' world nearly ten hours ago.

"Kairi…"

Mickey put a hand on his magician's shoulder, "No Donald," he said, shaking his head, "Let her be."

"What could have happened? We won didn't we? So why…" the duck looked ready to hit something.

"I don't know. We must have missed something."

"What about Pete'n Maleficent? They were there too, weren't they? Maybe they did something?" They both turned to look at Goofy. He'd been sitting on the sand behind them, silent for hours.

"Maybe," Mickey said, "I wouldn't put it passed either of them. Or maybe Xemnas wasn't as defeated as we though he was. Or maybe there was another enemy…"

"Whatever happened, they must have won."

"What makes you say that Goofy?"

"The stars," the dog pointed up at the night sky, "They're all there and shining. If somethin' went wrong, wouldn't we be able to see it? The sky here's the same as the one over the World that Never Was, isn't it?

"One sky…"

They all turned to look at Kairi.

"One sky, one destiny. Our destiny."

Goofy got up and went to stand next to Kairi. Taking the girl's hand gently, they both turned their gaze to the stars.

"They'll come home, don't you worry. Prob'ly jus' got a little lost is all," he assured her gently.

"Yeah," Kairi whispered, "They just… got lost. Sora used to do that all the time, wander off and forget how he got there. Riku said he needed a leash…"

No longer able to keep it in, Kairi began weeping openly. Goofy held her as she cried, one gloved hand rubbing her back. She cried for Sora. She cried for Riku. She cried for herself and all the time she'd been alone. And deep within her heart, Namine cried too.

* * *

Please review! Chapter one should be up soon.


	2. 1 Thinking of You

My god! Second chapter after only a day!

REVIEWS- (only one? sniffle)  
Ri2- whistles inoccently

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters here are mine. (Except Koji, but i don't really want him myself.)

**

* * *

**

Kingdom Hearts: Finding Destiny

**Chapter One: Thinking of You…**

_Thinking of you, wherever you are…  
__It's been a while since my last letter, hasn't it? So much has changed in such a short time.  
__Wakka's going to be a big brother soon! Isn't that great? He's already planning on teaching the kid blitzball. I can't wait to see his reaction if it's a girl.  
__And there's a new girl, who moved down from one of the northern islands. Her name is Lulu, and she's a witch. (Not, the bad kind of witch!) She's been teaching me a few spells. Right now I only know Thunder, Fire, and Cure, but she says I'm pretty good.  
__Graduation is next week. I can't wait. It's always such a pain taking the ferry over to Melody Island every day. Selphie kept saying that we should have gotten a place over on Melody just for school, and then come home on the weekends.  
__After school's out, I'm going to Twilight Town for the weekend with Tidus, and then we're all going to Disney Castle. There's going to be a huge masquerade ball next Tuesday! Princess Aurora got her godmothers to make gowns for me and Ollete. I can't wait to see them!_

"Hey Kairi! What'cha writing?"

Kairi jumped as she heard a voice practically in her ear.

"Selphie! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded the other girl, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Selphie laughed and sat down on the dock. "So, what're you writing?"

"It's nothing really…" Kairi moved to hide the paper and pad.

"Oh. Another letter to Riku and Sora, huh?"

The red head looked away.

"It's been, what, four years since they up and left?" Selphie frowned, "Don't you think it's time you moved on? You're getting pretty close to Tidus nowadays aren't you?

"Tidus is just a friend!" Kairi insisted. And it was true. Tidus was the only other person on the Destiny Islands who knew what had really happened to Sora and Riku. Everyone else simply thought the two had runaway.

"And what are we discussing ladies?"

Both girls turned to the new speaker. For just one brief second, Kairi's heart leapt with joy, but fell when she remembered. That had been happening all month, ever since _he_ had come back.

At first glance, the silver haired man at the end of the dock looked like Riku, but that was where the resemblance ended.

"What are you doing here, Koji?" Kairi almost growled.

Koji was currently the bane of Kairi's existence. Despite being a good seven years older, he'd taken to flirting with Kairi, Selphie, and Lulu any chance he got.

"Just out for a walk. It's been so long since I was last here. This place hasn't changed at all." He waved a hand out at the small island that the children often played on.

"So why don't you keep walking?" Selphie muttered.

"Aww, come on now," Koji grinned, "You two are being so mean to me. I think I might cry."

He walked closer to them. "And here I was going to be a gentleman and offer to walk you girls home."

"We can take care of ourselves," Selphie spat. "Go find some girls your own age to bother, creep."

"Hey, no need to be so mean. I can behave, I promise," the silver haired man was practically leering at the two girls.

"THUNDER!"

Koji screamed and fell flat on his rear in shock as the lightning spell hit just inches from his sneakers.

"Are you trying to kill me you crazy bitch!" He shouted.

"If I were trying to kill you, I wouldn't have missed," Kairi replied with a grin.

Koji stared at her in terror, before taking off.

"Booyaka!" Selphie cried with glee, "That was awesome! I wish you'd hit him though."

"Nah," said Kairi, "I promised I'd save that honor for Lulu. Prick tried to grab her ass last Monday."

"Ohmigod, seriously?"

"Yeah. Right in front of Wakka too."

"Jeezums!" Selphie stood up, "Koji sure is asking for a whupping isn't he? That jerkface needs to remember that we're not little kids anymore! You know, he used to dangle Riku over the dock by his ankles when he got mad."

"I'd like to see him try it now…"

Kairi's voice trailed off as she looked out over the water.

Selphie frowned sympathetically.

"I'll let you finish your letter," she said. "Why don't you come over to my place later?"

"Okay."

Once her friend had left, Kairi pulled out her letter again and resumed writing.

_I suppose I should tell you… Koji came back a few weeks ago. He up and disappeared for ten years with no word, and then he just hopped off the ferry like he'd never been away. All the adults are welcoming him like the prodigal son, but as soon as they're not looking, he's back to his old self. He's so awful, but when I see him, just for a second, I forget who he is and think that you've come home._

_Please. I miss you both. Come home soon._

_-Kairi._

_P.S. Make it really soon, because, honestly Riku? I'm this close to throwing a Fire spell down your brother's throat._

* * *

I gave Riku a big brother!

Notes: When Selphie says it's been four years, she means since Sora and Riku left in the first game, so Kairi is 18 here.


End file.
